Fin del mundo
by Spencer16
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que llevará con esa carga? ¿Por qué no podía él ser quién la llevará? Batrella RaeRob


**Hola, hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí...En fin, esto es una historia que nació hace tanto que no recordaba tenerla todavía. Estaba limpiando mi computador y lo encontré de casualidad, estaba por borrarla cuando dije ¿Por qué no? y decidí publicarlo.**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia**

* * *

Era el fin del mundo. No una creencia, no para una persona. Era realmente el fin del mundo. Los héroes veían como ríos de lava corrían a sus lados, las personas petrificadas observaban sin poder hacer nada como su hogar se hacía añicos y el cielo, rojo escarlata, daba una sensación horrible para aquellos para los que el cielo azul fue siempre una esperanza.

Los Titanes y la Liga de la Justicia peleaban codo a codo por dar paso a la pequeña Raven, que era su única esperanza en el momento. Los ojos del líder de los Titanes veían con ternura y tristeza como la pequeña y aterrada chiquilla que hasta hacía un par de días era su fría compañera estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquel demonio que era su padre sin temor a morir en el intento. Solo manifestaba un miedo y era a que a ellos les sucediera algo, y eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier daño que pudiera hacerle Trigon o sus aliados.

A él la sola idea de que la chica saliera lastimada o peor le revolvía las entrañas. Le amaba, con locura, pero solo había sido hasta aquellos días que había comenzado a hallar razón en los sentimientos que para él le invadían sin razón. Tal vez todo había comenzado cuando vio por primera esa mirada que ahora se había instalado en los ojos de la niña. Miedo. Miedo por ellos y lo que pudiera sucederles. Solo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podía irse y nunca regresar, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podría morir, fue cuando se instaló en sí el profundo sentimiento de defenderla y protegerla a cualquier costa.

-Robin-advirtió la pequeña hechicera, haciéndole caer en cuenta de que habían llegado y que ahora debería dejarle sola

Los demás se apartaron dejándoles solos. Lo más probable era que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia estuvieran pensando ya que harían en caso de que Raven… No quería ni pensarlo.

-¿Robin?-volvió a llamarlo la pequeña

Volvió a mirarla para darle a entender que le escuchaba

-¿Qué sucederá si fallo?-preguntó con una tristeza y certeza que le hizo hacer un nudo en la garganta

-Tú no fallarás, confío en ti-respondió tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella y solamente ella la que tenía que enfrentarse a eso? ¿Por qué no podía él ayudarle? ¿Por qué no podía el mejor aún, ponerse a sí mismo su carga?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-explico la niña con lágrimas en los ojos que la Raven mayor jamás admitiría en los suyos-Hallaré por una forma u otra vencerlo, pero… ¿Qué pasará si muero?

-No morirás, yo me aseguraré de ello-respondió una mujer a la que habría asociado con una Raven mayor de no ser por conocerla de antes. Su tutor, Batman, la tenía firmemente agarrada de la mano, sin intenciones de soltarla. Sabe en ese momento que madre e hija combatirán juntas. Sabe también que Batman y él tendrían que quedarse viéndoles, de brazos cruzados, esperando que ellas salgan bien de allí.

Porque los sentimientos del hombre murciélago son obvios para cualquiera. Aún más para él que sabe descubrir lo que ocultan sus facciones de hierro. Puede ver como sus ojos de hielo se derriten con solo verla, como una sonrisa se instala en su boca cuando sabe que está cerca, como su corazón late desbocado cuando la toca y sus facciones endurecen cuando sabe que ella está preocupada. Como ahora.

-Cuídate-dicen ambos sin darse cuenta. A la fuerza Batman suelta la mano de Arella y el separa los ojos de Raven para hacer menos dolorosa la despedida

Arella toma la mano de su hija y ambas se elevan, listas para enfrentar a Trigon. Tembloroso vuelve con los demás. Está aterrado de pensar que puede ser la última vez que le vea, que no pueda decirle lo mucho que la aprecia, a quien quiere engañar, que la ama.

-Ella saldrá bien-dicen al unísono intentando darse fuerzas mutuas. Esta batalla no solo será dura para ellas. Lo será para todos los que están allí. Pero sobre todo para ellos dos, que no pueden desviar la mirada por temor a verlas desaparecer y no volverlas a ver jamás.

Hay un momento en la pelea, en ese espectáculo de luces en el cual parece que todos se enfrentan contra todos, que Arella parece quedarse petrificada. Le dedica una sonrisa pequeña a su hija y empieza a caer en picada. Batman aprieta los puños sabiendo que es demasiado peligroso arriesgarse a ir por ella. Raven la salva del golpe con su energía, pero no reacciona lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el golpe de Trigon que le hace volar hasta el suelo y arrastrarse un par de metros. Esta vez es el turno de Robin de apretar los puños con impotencia.

La chica se levanta con el enojo cubriendo sus ojos. Se eleva nuevamente y Trigon se ríe en su cara.

-Admítelo niña tonta, jamás tendrás mi poder

Sorpresivamente la chica sonríe, parte de su poder los cubre a ellos y a Arella

-Muy cierto, yo tengo uno mayor-vuelve a mirarlos por una milésima de segundo antes de continuar-: Uno que tú jamás tendrás, se llama amor

Trigón ríe nuevamente antes de volver a atacar a la chica, está vez con más fuerza que nunca

La chica responde con igual fuerza, es entonces, cuando su energía se vuelve de un blanco tan puro que no puede ver qué sucede después. Cuando puede volver a abrir los ojos, descubre que de una manera u otra, todo ha acabado.

La ciudad sigue igual que si nunca hubiera pasado nada. El cielo vuelve a ser azul y la vida sigue su curso.

-¿Dónde está Raven?-es lo primero que pregunta

La ve tirada a escasos metros de la Torre, un par más allá de donde está su madre. Cuando se acercan, pueden ver que Raven ha retornado a la misma chica de siempre y que tanto madre como hija tienen un rostro cubierto de cansancio pero decorado con una pequeña sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Arella es la primera en despertar, para el alivio de Bruno que tenía los nervios de punta y no dejaba a nadie acercarse a verla.

-Por Azar, ¿He muerto y estoy en el cielo?-reflexiona unos segundos y luego se lleva las palmas a la cabeza-No, si esto fuera el cielo, no tendría tanto dolor de cabeza

Bruno ríe suavemente apretando su mano

-No respondiste a mi pregunta-le recuerda en voz baja, aun sabiendo que por más bajo que esté hablando, todos le escuchan

-Acabo de decir que tengo dolor de cabeza, murciélago, ¿Quieres darme jaqueca?-bromea la mujer viéndolo dulcemente a los ojos

-No es tan difícil de responder-anima el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa amorosa-Solo tienes que decir si y yo podré estar segura de que serás solamente mía y podré amarte y protegerte cuantas veces me plazca

-Eso suena a una propuesta interesante-dice Arella devolviéndole la sonrisa-Creo que mi respuesta es un sí señor Díaz

-No sabes cuan feliz me haces, señora Díaz-dice el hombre demostrando abiertamente su alegría, dándole un beso

-Separa tus labios de mi madre o no respondo por las consecuencias, murciélago-murmura una voz apagada por el cansancio

El hombre se separa, algo aterrado por la amenaza, pero al ver que la chica que reposa en la otra camilla sonríe, todos sonríen

-Amiga Raven, me alegra tanto, tanto que estés bien-Starfire aprovecha para darle un abrazo a la chica

-Vamos Star, a nadie le gustaría saber que la chica que salvo el mundo fue ahogada en un abrazo por su amiga-bromea el Chico Bestia, cuando la extraterrestre le suelta, empieza a contarle detalle por detalle cómo fue todo, como si ella no hubiese estado allí

-¿Sabían que salvar el mundo es agotador? ¿Quién vota por dejarme descansar?

-Mi hermanita tiene razón, debe descansar, fuera, fuera todos-Cyborg empieza a sacarlos a todos, incluyendo a Arella para que la chica pueda descansar; luego se apoya en el marco de la puerta y le dedica una sonrisa-: Bien hecho, me siento orgulloso

-No sabes lo que significa eso para mí-sonríe ella cansadamente, luego oye como la clave para cerrar la puerta es introducida

Está a punto de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, siente como alguien se sienta en la silla a su lado

-Por un momento creí que no volvería a verte

- ¿No pudo matarme mi padre y lo quieres hacer tú Chico Maravilla?-la chica se pone una mano en su pecho fingiendo que por poco la mata de un susto

El chico sonríe y la toma de la mano. La chica sorprendida por el gesto se sonroja tenuemente

-Todos los días puede ser el fin del mundo, así que iré al grano-respira profundamente antes de decir-Creí que no volvería a verte, estaba aterrado, sentía cada golpe como si me lo dieran a mí y… bueno, esto no tiene que ser así, pero no puedo esperar, te amo, te amo con cada célula de mi ser y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, así que quisiera saber… tú… ¿Serías mi novia?...Wow, eso es lo más cursi que he dicho en mi vida

La chica deja escapar una risita-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¿Qué crees tú Chico Semáforo?

El chico la besa y ella le corresponde al momento

-Wow, a fin de cuentas si fue buena idea venir a ver las cámaras-dijo Cyborg sonriendo enternecido como todos los allí presentes que veían la tierna escena

* * *

**Espero que no haya cometido un error al publicarla. Críticas constructivas, ladrillazos, alabanzas, acepto todo**

**Hasta la próxima. Un abrazo psicológico para todos **


End file.
